I Dream Of Dreaming Dreams Of Her
by SiriuslyClara
Summary: There is a song that describes perfectly well what Edward feels for Bella, so I decided to do a One-Shot from his point of view together with the song's lyrics. Hope you enjoy.


**_I do not own Twilight in any shape, form or color._**

_This son is called Fact Fiction, from Mads Langer. I think it kindda describes what Edward feels about Bella._

_I decided to do a One-Shot, and as it's the first thing I publish, I hope you like it. It is about when Edward left Bella, from his POV._

* * *

**Imagine a world without me  
Say you're falling apart  
Let's pretend you've missed me for a while  
Wouldn't you say you were lonely  
And love was breaking your heart?  
Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile**

I had never done something so heart-breaking in my life. I mean, why the hell am I leaving? _To protect her from what you are, from you_, a voice in my mind kept answering every time that question popped up.

I am selfish, and I am a sick bastard. Why am I doing this to her? Right, because when I had the chance to stay away from her, and let her have a normal life, I didn't.

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her  
In twilight she's a constant blur  
The picture is clear  
And I'm still fact, she's fiction**

Some day it would have had to end, she was too good to be true. I almost gave it for granted that some day something would happen to make me realize that she couldn't stay with me like I wanted. She would move on and be with someone who isn't afraid of killing her with a single touch.

If something bad happened to her while she was with me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I couldn't live without her, but I couldn't live with her either. Every time I see her, my dead heart seems to beat again, and I just want to reach her and hold her tightly in my arms and kiss her with all the love and tenderness in the whole wide world. Every time I hear her talk in her sleep, I am marveled, and when she says my name… That can't be described with words.

**Remember the night you were with me  
Fell asleep by my side  
Strangers together, your hand in mind  
How come we never came closer  
When all the stars were aligned?  
I thought we had a moment**

I don't deserve her. She's like a fallen angel sent to earth to make me miserable. Believe be when I say that I've don wrong, because I have, that's one of the reasons why I don't understand why she was always there next to me. She must have left running from the very first moment, but she didn't. Once again, I don't deserve her, I never did and I'll never do.

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her  
In twilight she's a constant blur  
The picture is clear  
And I'm still fact she's fiction  
I seem to miss the missing part  
She's still my favorite work of art  
The picture is clear  
And I'm still fact, she's fiction**

I'm not complete if I am not right next to her.

But, how could she believe me so fast? I expected from her to fight a bit before accepting my words. And then I realized: she loved me so much that a few words were enough- she would believe anything I told her. Anyway her love does not have comparison to mine.

**No, nothing has changed 'cause I'm still fact, she's fiction  
Or I may be imperfectly formed in this contradiction**

I have thought thousands, no, millions of excuses to avoid this moment, but then I come to the conclusion that it's the best for her. That is something I can't fight against.

I would do anything for her, and if that included the picture of me leaving, so it would be.

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her  
In twilight she's a constant blur  
The picture is clear  
'Cause I'm still fact she's fiction**

Before Bella, I always thought that we, the vampires were indestructible, but, after Bella, that changed –like everything. I'm so vulnerable at this moment like I was in my human life. I was breaking inside, but I had to put up a strong image, at least until I left my family. Then I would allow myself break down.

**I fell in love with her longing  
Let's just say that she never found out  
Who it was she never found in me**

**

* * *

**

_Please review and tell me what you think! I'm new at this, so I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading! XOXOXOXO_**  
**


End file.
